stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Garnet
é uma das protagonistas de Steven Universo. Ela é a fusão de Rubi e Safira e a líder das Crystal Gems. Se juntou às Crystal Gems porque elas aceitavam o fato dela ser uma fusão. Lutou na rebelião e se tornou uma das defensoras da Terra. Após a "morte" de Rose Quartz, Garnet começou a liderar as Crystal Gems. Aparência Garnet é a mais alta das Crystal Gems, porém é a 2ª fusão mais baixa. Ela situa-se em cerca de 2.3 metros, é a mais musculosa do grupo. Seu olho direito é um rubi-vermelho brilhante, e seu esquerda é uma safira-azul brilhante, enquanto o centro do terceiro olho é violeta avermelhado. Suas pedras preciosas estão incorporadas em suas palmas. Garnet também parece corar vermelho escuro, como mostrado no episódio "Uma História para Steven." thumb|Garnet sem seu visor.|279x279px Pré-regeneração (Início) Ela tinha pele escura, avermelhada, e o cabelo preto encaracolado, macio em um estilo afro em forma de cubo. Ela quase sempre usava óculos futuristas triangulares, coloridos de tonalidades laranja ou vermelhos, que cobriam todos os seus três olhos. Ela usava uma roupa preta e carmesim, com ombreiras cúbicas (sendo que a direita era magenta, e a esquerda sendo carmesim), e uma estrela cor-de-rosa com um esboço magenta em seu peito. Ela também usava luvas pretas longas, que cobriam seus dedos médios. Pós-regeneração (Atualmente) A partir de "Libertador", Garnet ainda usa o mesmo traje, mas com um esquema de cores diferente do padrão. Ao contrário de vermelho e preto, seu vestuário possui agora várias cores. Sua metade direita é coberto em um meio vívido azul-violeta, e sua esquerda é coberto em uma orquídea/berinjela/meio castanho-avermelhado profundo. Seu tom de pele é ainda diferente, agora sendo cereja ao invés de marrom-avermelhado. Suas armas ainda são principalmente vermelhas, mas com um tom mais cereja, no entanto, há um anel preto no exterior mais próximo de seus braços, e a aura brilhante que aparece quando ela as convoca agora é magenta claro. Em vez de uma estrela na extremidade voltada para os braços, elas estão agora apenas laranja. A cor da estrela também mudou- em vez de uma estrela cor-de-rosa com um esboço magenta, agora é uma estrela de amaranto com um esboço rosa suave. O cabelo é agora também não é preto, mas sim um heliotrópio muito escuro e também está mais curto do que antes. Seus tons agora também são um cor-de-rosa e azul suave, em vez de laranja pálido, e diferentes fontes de luz causam cores diferentes para refletir fora deles. Suas ombreiras também estão em um formato oval em vez de cúbicos, e ambos são de uma cor orquídea/berinjela escuro, assim como os braços e luvas. Este traje não tem mais contraste em cores do que o equipamento de pré-regeneração. Personalidade thumb|200px|A seriedade de Garnet. Garnet é corajosa, valente e confiante. No começo da série, ela demonstrava muita seriedade, sendo de poucas palavras e geralmente não demonstrava expressões alegres ou tristes. Em "Um Dia na Praia", Steven disse que Garnet era "misteriosa", fazendo ela rir. Em "Tantos Aniversários", ela revelou que achava que a violência resolvia qualquer problema, mas aparentemente ela mudou esse pensamento. Às vezes, ela perde a paciência com algumas coisas, como em "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo", onde ela quase bate em Peridot por ela ter dito que Rose Quartz condenou o Planeta Terra. A partir de "Libertador", ela ficou menos séria, ficando mais alegre constantemente. thumb|left|200px|A reação de Garnet ao ver uma [[Gems Agrupadas|fusão forçada.]] Ela é mais sentimental quando se trata de fusão, pois ela acredita que fusão é uma coisa séria e que deve ser respeitada. Em "Jantar em Família", ela diz de uma forma séria para Steven que a fusão é uma magia séria e não um truque para as festinhas. Em "Ficando Juntas", Garnet quase se separa após ver pela primeira vez uma Gem Agrupada, pois viu que as Gems que formavam a Gem Agrupada estavam sendo forçadas a se fundir, considerando isso errado. Ela parou de falar com Pérola por ter sido enganada para se fundir, mas depois elas voltaram a se falar. Aparentemente ela tem um ótimo senso de humor, já que em "Juramento à Espada", Ametista ri de uma piada dela e depois ela se refere como "Garnet, mestre da comédia", ou como em "O Leão do Steven", que Pérola pergunta se elas deixariam Steven ficar com Leão e Garnet responde "Se ficamos com a Ametista", fazendo Pérola rir com o comentário. História Em construção. Criação [[Arquivo:Garnet_pela_primeira_vez.png|thumb|left|200px|'Garnet' sendo formada pela primeira vez.]]Quando as rebeldes Rose Quartz e Pérola invadiram a base de Diamante Azul, Pérola derrotou várias Gems no local e a próxima que seria derrotada era Safira. Para impedir que Safira fosse derrotada, Rubi pulou e tirou Safira do caminho de Pérola. Nisso, Rubi e Safira acabaram se fundindo e formaram Garnet. A opinião das Gems que estavam no local sobre Garnet era negativa, que achavam inacreditável e nojento as duas Gems terem se fundindo. Garnet acabou se separando logo em seguida. thumb|200px|Garnet encontra Rose e Pérola na floresta. Após Rubi e Safira terem fugido da base de Diamante Azul, porque Rubi seria condenada a ser quebrada por ter se fundido com Safira, e irem para a Terra, elas começaram a se lembrar da sensação de ser Garnet e decidiram que estariam perdidas na Terra juntas. Elas começaram a dançar na floresta e formaram Garnet novamente. Enquanto Garnet andava pela floresta, ela encontrou Pérola e Rose Quartz. Assustada, ela disse que iria se separar, mas Rose disse que não era necessário, Garnet pergunta se o fato dela ser uma fusão incomodava Rose, mas ela responde que não era o que ele achava era importante e sim como Garnet se sentia. Garnet responde que sente-se feliz por estar fundida e pergunta por que Safira abandonou tudo e por que a ação de Rubi tinha mudado tudo. Rose diz para ela não questionar isso porque ela mesma tinha a resposta, que era "amor".A Resposta A Rebelião Garnet esteve presente durante a rebelião, como dito por Pérola, quando disse que ela, Rose e Garnet lutaram para defender a Terra,Sem Destino e também por ela mesma ao contar eventos da Guerra para Steven.Juramento à Espada Vida na Terra Após as Crystal Gems vencerem a rebelião, elas foram impossibilitadas de voltarem para o Planeta Natal e começaram a proteger a Terra de qualquer ameaça. Em algum momento, as Crystal Gems encontraram Ametista e a levaram com elas. Certa vez, um viajante chamado William Dewey se aproximava das terras em que residiam as Crystal Gems. A mando de Rose Quartz, Ametista, Pérola e Garnet foram falar com William Dewey, Garnet disse a ele que onde estavam eram terras perigosas, que não deveria se aproximar.Fricção Histórica William ignorou os avisos das Gems e acabou sendo atacado por uma Gem Corrompida e foi salvo por uma fusão. Ao chegar em terra, William fundou naquele local Beach City e então, os humanos começaram a viver "junto" as Crystal Gems. Para proteger os humanos, elas colocaram uma cerca em volta do templo. Habilidades thumb|200px|Garnet destruindo um jogo com um simples soco.Garnet é uma fusão habilidosa. Como uma fusão, Garnet é dotada de uma força superior à de gems comuns, como demonstrado em vários pontos da série, como ela destruiu um dos jogos eletrônicos do local de mesmo nome com um simples soco. Ela também mostrou grande agilidade e velocidade em diversas ocasiões, como ela conseguiu se locomover até Bismuto em questão de segundos em "Bismuth", e também de desviar com facilidade dos golpes do Monstro da Caverna em "Jogos Eletrônicos". Garnet é muito estratégica e ótima em batalha, tendo um conhecimento amplo em lutas. Geralmente, com o auxílio de Pérola, ela que faz os planos para ataque contra seus adversários em missões. Junto com Bismuto, ela foi capaz de dizimar três pelotões de soldados quartzos sem nenhum dano aparente, considerando que Bismuto disse que suas pedras voltaram mais brilhantes do que já estavam. Ela tem grande senso de liderança, algo que Pérola e Ametista reconhecem, onde elas afirmam que Garnet é quem manda e que ela sempre sabe o que elas devem fazer. Garnet demonstrou uma grande estabilidade, raramente perdendo o controle e acabando por se desfazer. Sua grande estabilidade lhe permitiram ensinar à fusões novas, como Stevonnie, como se concentrar melhor e se manter formada. Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Garnet é capaz de se fundir com outras gems, tornando-se a primeira fusão que se fundiu com outras gems. *'Metamorfose:' Garnet é capaz de modificar seu corpo da maneira que quiser, podendo criar braços longos ou até mesmo se transformar em uma versão de Steven. *'Iluminação:' Garnet é capaz de projetar uma luz vermelha pela pedra de Rubi. Fusões *Garnet pode se fundir com Ametista para formar Sugilite. *Garnet pode se fundir com Pérola para formar Sardonyx. *Garnet pode se fundir com Ametista e Pérola para formar Alexandrite. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Garnet eletrocutando o chicote de Ametista. *'Eletrocinese:' Garnet é capaz de controlar e gerar energia elétrica de seu corpo, como revelado em "Jogos Eletrônicos". Com sua eletrocinese, ela é capaz de ligar aparelhos eletrônicos, recarregar baterias com facilidade e até mesmo fazer uma gem agrupada recuar à sua pedra. No "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet insinua que sua eletrocinese é proveniente da pirocinese de Rubi e a criocinese de Safira. *'Levitação:' Embora não muito explorado, Garnet tem a capacidade de levitar por algum tempo no ar, assim como Safira. *thumb|200px|Garnet transferindo sua visão do futuro para Steven.Transferência de Habilidades: Garnet é capaz de transferir alguma habilidade sua para alguém temporariamente, como visto em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno". Até agora, ela transmitiu apenas sua visão do futuro. Aparentemente, o único meio de ela conseguir transferir é através de um beijo na testa. *'Visão do Futuro:' Garnet tem a capacidade de ver infinitas possibilidades do futuro, como visto em "Visão do Futuro". Garnet comparou sua visão do futuro como um rio, afirmando que ela conduz o barco e tem um mapa. Em entrevista com Rebecca Sugar, ela afirmou que a visão do futuro de Garnet não é a mesma de Safira: a de Garnet é capaz de ver mais possibilidades, mas não é tão certa, diferente da de Safira, que vê poucas possibilidades, mas é mais correta. Armas *thumb|Garnet invocando suas manoplas.Manoplas: 'Garnet é capaz de invocar duas manoplas através de suas pedras. Segundo Rebecca Sugar, as manoplas de Garnet são simplesmente as manoplas de Rubi com uma influência de Safira. As manoplas dão a Garnet a capacidade de acertar golpes com mais força, além de proteger suas mãos de altas e baixas temperaturas. Garnet é capaz de atirar suas manoplas como projéteis, como revelado em "Steven Melancia", causando uma grande destruição em seu alvo. Relacionamentos [[Steven Quartz Universo|'Steven]] thumb|200px|Garnet acariciando [[Steven Universo|Steven na cabeça.]] Steven respeita Garnet como uma líder e uma figura maternal responsável. Em troca, Garnet tende a ter mais fé em seus planos e ideias do que nos de Ametista e Pérola, afirmando amá-lo, assim como Rubi e Safira já o fazem. Ela também sempre o mantém em segurança de suas palhaçadas e desavenças. Ela raramente fica brava com Steven, a menos quando ele desobedeça uma ordem. É claro que Garnet detém uma quantidade elevada de confiança em Steven e seu julgamento, ouvindo suas ideias em "A Mochila Cheeseburguer" e "Ataque de Mármore". Essa confiança é exibida principalmente em "Visão do Futuro", sua visão de futuro sempre oferece várias maneiras de como Steven poderia se machucar mostrando que confiando em si mesmo Steven pode viver ao fazer as escolhas certas sobre o seu próprio destino. 'Ametista' thumb|left|200px|"Você queria que eu fosse mais como a Pérola e agora eu sou!" Embora Ametista é vista como se irritando em receber ordens, ela segue as instruções de Garnet. Ametista respeita as habilidades de liderança e julgamento de Garnet, mesmo tão longe como referindo-se a ela como "a chefe". Garnet também foi mostrada sendo muito mais disposta a participar de piadas junto com Ametista do que Pérola exceto em situações graves. No entanto, Garnet não irá hesitar em repreendê-la quando sente que suas ações imprudentes afetam a integridade da equipe, como mostrado em "Reformas". Em "Peça Ajuda", ambas foram bem realistas e diretas uma com a outra, como quando Garnet foi direto ao ponto que Sugilite poderia perder o controle como da última vez e ter cuidado era a melhor opção no momento, ou quando Ametista defendeu Pérola afirmando que fazer fusão com ela era uma maneira que as duas encontravam para se sentir mais fortes. 'Pérola' thumb|left|O relacionamento de Garnet e [[Pérola após a destruição do Cubo de Comunicações.]] Como Ametista e Steven, Pérola respeita as habilidades de liderança de Garnet. Enquanto ela é ocasionalmente paternalista e condescendente com os outros Gems, Pérola trata Garnet como igual. Em "Peça Ajuda", elas parecem ter ficado mais próximas após terem formado Sardonyx, no entanto, seu relacionamento azedou depois que ela descobriu que estava sendo enganada apenas para se fundir. Apesar disso, após "Motel Keystone", depois de Rubi e Safira se entenderem, ela diz: "Agora não", ou seja, Rubi ainda hesita em perdoar Pérola. Em "Amizade" as duas pareciam estarem mais próximas, apesar de Rubi ainda não ter a perdoado de enganá-la. Depois que Garnet conversou com Pérola a incentivando, dizendo que ela tinha um impacto sobre as pessoas, que ela era forte e controlava seu próprio destino, seu relacionamento se estabeleceu novamente. 'Rubi e Safira' A Frase "Nós vamos ficar assim toda a vida." implica que Rubi e Safira desejam permanecer fundidas para sempre, devido aos seus profundos sentimentos uma pela outra. thumb|[[Rubi e Safira se fundindo e formando Garnet.]] Garnet representa a intimidade próxima/amor e bondade compartilhado entre Rubi e Safira e é a personificação física do seu amor. Foi confirmado pelo escritor/artista de storyboard Joe Johnston, através de seu tumblr, que Garnet sendo uma forte fusão de Rubi e Safira destina-se a reforçar os afetos românticos que elas têm uma pela outra. A canção "Mais Forte que Você" também reforça a natureza de seu relacionamento romântico. Durante momentos de grande conflito de opinião, Rubi e Safira são capazes de falar uma com a outra por meio Garnet, como visto em "Ficando Juntas" e "Motel Keystone". 'Greg' thumb|left|200px|Garnet apertando a mão de [[Greg Universo|Greg, demonstrando gratidão.]] Quando conheceu Greg, ela o tratava como um intruso no templo, e destinou-se a expulsá-lo à força, intimidando-o sempre que podia. Apesar de não ser abertamente contra ou a favor de Greg, ela admite que Steven deve estar em contato com ele. Em "Gem Oceano", é revelado que ela não gosta de seu gosto musical, ironicamente jogando-se para fora da van, logo que ele começou a tocar um de seus CDs. thumb|Garnet incentivando Greg quando era jovem a não desistir em "[[Temos Que Conversar".]] "A Mensagem" revela que ela é a Crystal Gem que tem mais fé em Greg, dizendo-lhe para não se sentir mal após ele não conseguiu descodificar a mensagem, assim como convenceu Pérola de lhe dar uma segunda chance. Em "Temos Que Conversar" ela também parece pensar favoravelmente dele como ela apoiou seu relacionamento com Rose, revelando que que ela já pensou muito bem dele naquela época. Ela ainda vai tão longe a ponto de dar-lhe alguns conselhos sobre como ter uma conexão mais estreita com Rose e encorajou-o a não desistir de tentar aprender a se fundir com ela. O final do episódio revela que ela sabia (com sua Visão de Futuro) que Greg não teria sido capaz de se fundir com Rose, mas por confrontá-la sobre ele iria forçá-la a falar sobre seu relacionamento e os dois sairiam com o argumento mais próximos uns dos outros. Garnet também revelou casualmente para ele que ela tem três olhos quando ela baixou os óculos piscando para ele. Provavelmente em algum momento do passado, Greg já interagiu com Rubi e Safira após perceber que Garnet se desfundiu apenas encontrando com Safira em "Motel Keystone". 'Jamie' Quando Jamie a conheceu, ele se sentiu cegamente apaixonado, enquanto Garnet, por ser um relacionamento, não estava interessada. Apesar disso, depois de ferir os sentimentos de Jamie, ela o encorajou a construir teatro local enquanto ela sentia que ele era um bom ator como ele enganou a si mesmo o fazendo pensar que ele estava verdadeiramente apaixonado. 'Peridot' thumb|left|As [[Crystal Gems interrompem o processo de verificação de Peridot sobre o Grupo.]] Garnet foi inicialmente cuidadosa com a aparição de Peridot em "Transportadores", que desde a sua chegada sinalizou as Gems do Planeta Natal para a Terra. Ela também demonstrou cuidado em "Ataque de Mármore", quando ela disse para Steven esperar pois elas estavam lidando com um inimigo que elas não conheciam usando uma tecnologia avançada. Como visto em "Curtindo por Aí", Garnet estava prestes a destruir o módulo de fuga de Peridot cegamente enfurecida por causa das ações em "O Retorno" e "Libertador". Ela afirma que Peridot não é realmente uma ameaça física em "Ficando Juntas" uma vez que ela assegura Pérola que Steven pode vir junto, mas ela é surpreendida pelas habilidades de Peridot quando tentou persegui-la. Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" Garnet afirma que gosta das diferenças entre ela e Peridot e a tenta ajudar a compreender a fusão e diz que se sente orgulhosa de Peridot por tentar fazer um esforço para a entender. 'Jasper' Não se sabe muito sobre o relacionamento de ambas, Garnet foi desfundida por Jasper em "O Retorno". Jasper despreza Garnet por ser uma fusão, como ela considera isso uma tática barata usada para tornar Gems fracas fortes. Garnet e Jasper, eventualmente, lutaram, com Garnet como a vencedora. Depois disso, Garnet saiu à procura de Jasper e Lapis Lazuli em Cartas de Amor e Chille Tid, sem sucesso nas duas tentativas. 'Bismuto' Bismuto e Garnet mostraram ter uma boa relação. As duas demonstram ter uma boa amizade e história juntas. Vestimentas Regenerações Transformações Ilusões Paleta de cores Manhã/Regular= |-|Crepúsculo= |-|Noite= |-|Escuridão= |-|Quarto de Ametista= |-|Jardim de Infância= |-|Sala de Controle= Aparições Aparições Principais *"Piloto" 1ª Temporada *"O Brilho da Pedra" *"O Canhão de Laser" *"A Mochila Cheeseburger" *"O Café da Manhã *"Dedos de Gato" *"Steven Muito Sério" *"Tigre Milionário" *"O Leão do Steven" *"Jogos Eletrônicos" *"Mulher Gigante" *"Tantos Aniversários" *"Um Dia na Praia" *"O Quarto de Rose" *"Treinador Steven" *"Steven e os Stevens" *"Amigo Monstro" *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"O Hóspede" *"Equipe Secreta" *"O Mundo Estranho de Beach City" *"Jantar em Família" *"Juntos e Sozinhos" *"Steven Melancia" *"O Universo de Garnet" *"Transportadores" *"O Teste" *"Visão do Futuro" *"Capacidade Máxima" *"A Espada de Rose" *"A Mensagem" *"Poder Político" 2ª Temporada *"Cartas de Amor" *"Reformas" *"Ficando Juntas" *"Peça Ajuda" *"Motel Keystone" *"Amizade" *"Pegar e Largar" *"Quando Chove" *"Longe Demais" *"A Resposta" *"O Aniversário de Steven" *"Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" *"Mensagem Recebida" *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"Tacada Certeira" *"Steven Voador" 4ª Temporada *"A Menina do Jardim de Infância" *"Conheça Sua Fusão" *"O Livro de Buddy" (Flashback) *"Educação de Consciência" *"Zoltron, Menino do Futuro" *"A Turma do Cebola" (Fotografia) *"Colheita de Gem" *"Três Gems e um Bebê" *"O Sonho do Steven" *"Aventuras com Distorção de Luz" *"Isso é Tudo" *"Room for Ruby" *"Are You My Dad? *"I Am My Mom" 5ª Temporada *"Dewey Wins" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Como as Gems São Feitas?" *"Abrindo Caixas" (Cameo sem falas) *"Fusão" *"O Que São as Gems?" Aparições Menores 1ª Temporada *"Amigos de Bolha" *"Lars e os Descolados" *"Leão 2: O Filme" *"Corrida Espacial" *"Aventura na Ilha" *"Leão 3" (Cameo sem falas) *"Sem Destino" *"Uma História para Steven" (Antigamente) *"Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" *"Ataque de Mármore" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" *"Curtindo Por Aí" *"Diga, Tio" *"Cartas de Amor" *"Reformas" *"Juramento à Espada" *"Ondas Gigantes, Céus Explosivos" *"Ficando Juntas" *"Temos Que Conversar" (Antigamente) *"Chille Tid" *"Peça Ajuda" *"Motel Keystone" *"Amigo Cebola" (Mencionada) *"Fricção Histórica" (Representada) *"Amizade" *"Pegar e Largar" *"Quando Chove" *"De Volta ao Celeiro" *"Longe Demais" *"A Resposta" *"Aniversário de Steven" *"Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" *"Mensagem Recebida" *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"Broca de Gems" *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Colegas de Celeiro" *"Guerra de Restaurante" *"Reencontro Monstruoso" *"Greg Babá" (Flashback, Cameo sem falas) *"Bate o Chicote" *"Steven Contra Ametista" *"Bismuto" *"Terráqueas" (Cameo sem falas) *"De Volta à Lua" *"Na Bolha" 4ª Temporada *"Caçando Gems" (Cameo sem falas) *"As Novas Crystal Gems" (Cameo sem falas) *"Tempestade no Quarto" *"Pedronaldo" *"Lion 4: Alternate Ending" (Cameo sem falas) 5ª Temporada *"Lars' Head" (Cameo sem falas) Pedras Canções * Cantou pela primeira vez na abertura da 1ª Temporada da série. * Cantou em sua primeira música solo da série, no clip "Mais Forte que Você", no episódio Libertador. * Cantou na abertura estendida com as primeiras Crystal Gems da série, incluindo Steven. * Cantou no clip "Paz na Terra e Muito Amor", onde Peridot é a 1ª voz, e Steven e as outras Crystal Gems (Garnet, Ametista e Pérola) são as vozes adicionais. * Cantou em dueto com Stevonnie no clip "Um Pensamento" no episódio "Educação de Consciência". Curiosidades *Na transição do "Piloto" para a série, Garnet sofreu alterações menores. Entre essas mudanças são: **Remoção do anel de ouro em torno de suas pedras; **Cabelos pretos e lisos para um cabelo afro de forma cúbica; **Suas manoplas passaram de douradas para manoplas vermelhas; **Suas meias eram pretas agora vermelhas; **Tom vermelho escuro a tom claro; **Remoção de seu top vermelho. *A tradução de "Garnet" para o Português é "Granada". **Mesmo esta sendo a tradução, em Portugal a personagem Garnet se chama Granate. ***'Granate' é em alguns idiomas, como o Espanhol e o Russo. ****Inclusive, na Espanha a Garnet é chamada de Granate, embora na América Latina seja ainda Garnet. Na Rússia também chamam com o nome russo. *Nos mitos sobre gemas, granadas (tradução da joia que nomeou a personagem, a garnet) eram conhecidas como pedras que davam proteção ao mal a quem estiver usando-as; *É a pedra do mês de janeiro. " ]] *Enquanto sua primeira aparência tinha a tonalidade da Granada Almandina (Almandine Garnet), após sua regeneração em "Libertador", ela ganhou os tons de cor da Granada Rodolita (Rhodolite Garnet); *Seu olho esquerdo é da mesma cor que o de Safira e seu olho direito da mesma cor do olho de Rubi, o terceiro olho de Garnet possui a cor roxa, que seria a "fusão" das cores vermelho e azul; *Garnet tem a capacidade de se mover com rapidez, provavelmente devido ao seu terceiro olho; *A entrada de sua porta tem a forma da letra Y; *'Garnet' é uma cidade no condado de Granite, estado de Montana nos Estados Unidos. Foi uma cidade mineira desde a década de 1860 até aos princípios do século XX, quando a mina foi desativada. Essa cidade foi uma grande fonte de mineração da pedra preciosa Granada; *Garnet pareceu ter ficado orgulhosa com o fato de Steven ter conseguido fusionar-se ("Juntos e Sozinhos"); *Apesar de Garnet ser uma fusão desde o inicio da série, ela só foi confirmada como fusão oficialmente em "Libertador"; *Garnet juntamente com Stevonnie e Arco-Íris Quartz, são as únicas fusões com apenas dois braços; *Como visto em "Transportadores", é descoberto que Garnet sabe cozinhar (cozinhou biscoitos para Steven); *Ela é raramente vista consumindo alimentos ou bebidas. Isso deve-se ao fato de que Gems não precisam alimentar-se; **Greg afirma em "Motel Keystone" que já a havia visto se alimentando; *Ao reutilizar sua habilidade de mísseis através de suas manoplas, é possível perceber que suas mãos sumiram, em seguida voltando juntamente das manoplas; *Possivelmente possui a habilidade de levitação de Safira, como foi demonstrado em "Um Dia na Praia"; *Todas as fusões em que Garnet está incluída''' 'usam óculos. *A razão de Garnet proteger a Terra é porque ela pode ser livre no planeta. *Em "Cartas de Amor", Garnet revela que não acredita em amor a primeira vista. *thumb|Página de Garnet no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]]No "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet diz que ela é "elétrica" devido a combinação do "calor" de Rubi e do "frio" de Safira. *Há alguns erros na página de Garnet no "Guide to the Crystal Gems". **A cor da pele de Garnet está marrom, enquanto deveria ser magenta. **As manoplas de Garnet estão com seu design antigo em vez do atual. *Em "A Resposta", foi revelado que Garnet foi a primeira fusão de Gems diferentes que ocorreu na história das Gems. Isso pode ser deduzido pelo fato de uma das Gems da corte de Diamante Azul dizer, quando viu Garnet, "''Isso nunca foi visto antes!". *Ela é, de longe, a fusão que mais apareceu em toda a série até então. *Garnet é a primeira Gem a ter uma "idade" confirmada, isto é, contando a partir do momento em que Rubi e Safira decidiram permanecer fundidas para sempre. *Garnet passou a ser mais amorosa, após Rubi e Safira se fundirem novamente em "Libertador". Galeria Referências de:Garnet en:Garnet es:Garnet it:Garnet pl:Granat ru:Гранат tr:Garnet Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:A a Z